


Follow Anywhere You Lead

by thebadgerclan



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Divorce, Erik Has Feelings, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Marriage Proposal, Nightmares, Past Abuse, Raoul is NOT NICE, Tags May Change, Work In Progress, christine needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebadgerclan/pseuds/thebadgerclan
Summary: 2 weeks after leaving with Raoul, Christine returns.Hello!  So I saw the US tour of Phantom about a year ago, and I've been obsessed with it ever since. This fic is completed and I'll update often (yay for coronavirus).  Hope you enjoy
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Raoul is not nice in this, sorry to my Raoul fans :(

Two weeks. It had been two long, agonizing weeks since his lair had been raided by the mob. Since his angel had left. He didn’t blame her, he was a monster after all. He had hidden in a pitifully small hole under his organ until the mob had been satisfied with the amount of destruction they’d caused.

When he emerged, his home was in shambles. It took nearly a week to clean. Now, Erik sat in the rubble of what was once his sitting room, thinking about anything and everything. “Christine,” he let out a small sob. “My angel, I’m so sorry.” Tearing his mask off, Erik buried his face in his hands and cried. He never cried, it was a sign of weakness, and the feared Phantom Of The Opera was anything but weak.

Through his cries, he could have sworn he heard her voice, though he knew better. She was with her Vicomte, she was happy. A sudden shriek tore him from his thoughts. Turning around, he could not believe what he saw. His beloved angel of music, his Christine, bloodied and bruised.

“Christine!” She fell to the floor, weeping. “Christine, what is going on? Are you alright?” She clawed at Erik’s arms. “R-Raoul, he,” she gasped, before dissolving into soft cries. Erik’s blood boiled. Who would do this to his angel? No, she was no longer his.

“Christine, look at me,” he gently pulled her chin up to look at him. “Tell me what happened.” More tears flooded her blue eyes. “Raoul, he-he’s not the man I thought he was. H-he’s violent Erik.” His heart shattered. “I can’t go back there Erik, please don’t make me go.” “Shhh, you’re safe now, no one can hurt you, I’m here,” he hesitated on his next words. “I’m here, my angel.” Her grip around his waist tightened like a vice.

They sat like that, on the ground in each other’s arms for an hour at least. Neither of them speaking, Erik merely soothing Christine when she cried. He’d no idea what that damned Vicomte had done to her, but he swore he would seek vengeance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are descriptions of abuse in this chapter. Erik's doing his best for his angel . <3

Erik drew her a bath and trekked back to Christine’s dressing room to fetch her something clean to wear. Somewhat to his surprise, her room was in perfect condition, not a single item out of place. Sliding through the mirror, he took her dressing gown and a simple day dress, enough to keep her clothed until Erik could buy her new gowns. When he returned, he found Christine staring blankly at the wall.

“Christine,” he covered his eyes so not to disturb her privacy. “I brought your robe down for you. I’ll just leave it here.” He fumbled blindly to the nearby chair and draped it across the back. Erik latched the door and went to prepare some tea. About 15 minutes later, Christine emerged from the bathroom. Despite the pain in her eyes, she was still as radiant as the morning sun to him.

She strode over to him and rested her head on his shoulder. “I made you some tea.” Erik truly didn’t know what to say. “Thank you,” Christine replied, wrapping her hands around the cup. He led her to the sitting room, perching on the settee across from her. “Christine,” he gently placed his hand on her knee, trying to ignore her slight flinch. “Please, tell me what happened.” 

“It started out fine,” she began. “He was kind, and gentle. But that all changed when I mentioned that I wished to return to the opera. He scolded me as one would a child. He told me that it wasn’t safe, that the ‘Opera Ghost’ would surely kill me now. I tried to reassure him that I would be fine, that they would increase security. Nothing worked. After a while, he wouldn’t even let me sing.”

Erik tensed at this comment. A songbird must sing! “I would try to sing when he left the house, but he would return, and-and he-“ she hesitated. “That’s when he struck me.” Erik gasped. That damn Vicomte! “It kept happening, at the slightest infraction, if I didn’t fetch him something in time, if I misspoke, anything.” Erik wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “Oh Christine, I-I’m so sorry.” He pulled her closer, and she pushed her head into the crook of his shoulder.

“Erik, I thought I could learn to live with it, that I could love him, but I realized that I couldn’t. I realized that I love you, Erik, it’s always been you.” “Christine,” he took her hands in his. “I love you too, oh my angel, how I love you!” He kisses her forehead, gently pulling her into his arms. “And this I swear, as long as you will live, I will protect you, my sweet, perfect angel.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allusions to Raoul being a dick (abuse) in this chapter.

After her tea had gone cold, Erik led Christine to the bedroom. Making sure everything was in order, he draped the blankets over her shoulders and went to turn out the light. “If you need anything, I’ll just be in the parlor.” As Erik reached for the door, Christine stopped him.

“Erik please,” she breathed, sitting up. “Stay with me. I’m so frightened that he’ll come for me, that he’ll take me back and then I don’t know what I’ll do!” If it was possible, Erik’s heart shattered yet again. “Of course angel, of course I’ll stay.” He strode to the bed and lifted the covers to slide underneath. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he felt her relax. “Erik,” she whispered. “Yes my darling?” “I love you.” Erik smiled, “Oh my love, I love you more than you will ever imagine.” 

Erik wasn’t sure when he woke, but Christine moved restless against him. He immediately knew what it was. A nightmare. He’d had enough of them to know the signs. What pained him most was that, right now, there was nothing he could do for his angel.

He merely carded his hand through her hair in a poor attempt to soothe her. Before Erik could do anything else, Christine jolted upright with a strained cry. “No, please, don’t hurt me!” Erik sat up, placing a hand on the small of her back.

“Oh, Raoul, I’m sorry that I woke you,” she mumbled. When Erik shifted his hand, it sent Christine into a panic. “No, please Raoul, don’t hit me again. I’m so sorry dear, it won’t happen again!” She curled into herself in fear. “Christine,” Erik gently began, not wanting to frighten her anymore. “Angel, do you know where you are?” She didn’t respond. “Angel, you’re safe now, it’s me, it’s your Erik. You’re in my home under the opera house.” After a moment, realization flooded Christine’s eyes.

“Erik?” “Yes my angel, I’m here.” Christine threw herself into his arms, sobbing into his chest. “Erik, I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry.” All Erik could think to do was hold her tighter. “I should have stayed with Raoul, he’s my husband! Even if he.....if he hits me, I deserve it! I always deserve it!” Her sobs grow in volume, and all Erik can do is hold her tighter. After a moment or two, he speaks. “No, no Christine. You never deserve this. You deserve to be treated like royalty, better even. If you choose to stay, I promise you that you will have anything your heart desires and more.”

“B-but I’m still married to Raoul. I can’t marry you, not yet anyway,” she replied through teary eyes. “Oh dearest, don’t you worry, we shall take care of that tomorrow. Now, my angel needs her rest.” They shifted to lay down, and Christine wrapped her arms around Erik. “I’m here, I’m not going anywhere.” With Erik’s reassurance, she slipped into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have no idea how people would get a divorce in 1800s France, so I guess I just guessed? I wrote this a year ago, I honestly don't remember XD

The new day broke with Christine wrapped in Erik’s arms. Her features lacked fear and pain in her sleep and she slept soundly. Erik, however, was wide awake. He watched her sleeping, gently stroking her hair. “My sweet Christine,” he whispered. “I love you.” He pressed a kiss to her hair, holding her close. “Erik, I love you too.”

Christine slowly sat up, meeting Erik’s gaze. Her smile brightened the room and warmed Erik’s heart. “Angel, I have a plan to get you away from Raoul, but it’s risky.” Her brow furrowed. “What is it?” Erik took her hands in his. “Today, I shall take you to the magistrates office. You will tell them about what had happened, even show your bruises and scars if you have to, and convince them to give you a divorce.” Christine looked worried. “But Erik,” she gripped his hand. “What if that doesn’t work, they’d give one to him no questions asked, but me? They’ll tell me I’m crazy.” 

Erik stroked her arm in reassurance. “Dearest, I’ve already thought of that. I’ll be nearby the whole time, and if anything happens, I’ll step in. Don’t fret my love, everything shall be alright.” He pulled her into an embrace, kissing her forehead. “Now, let’s get you dressed love.” The pair slips out of bed and prepares for the day, fear of the events to come stirring in Christine’s heart. 

Erik laces the back of Christine’s dress, a deep blue gown, the darker color better showing her pale skin. She reaches up to brush her hair behind her ear, her arms shaking like a tree in a windstorm.

“Dearest,” Erik gently spins her around and folds her into his arms, his cloak almost completely hiding her from view. “Everything will be alright, I’m here, you’re alright.” Christine sniffles, burying her head farther into Erik’s chest.

“I’m so afraid, they’ll send me back to him, and then it won’t ever end.” Erik swayed back and forth, trying to calm her. “I promise you my love,” he bends, his golden eyes meeting her blue ones. “You will be free of him, I swear it.” He kisses her, and she clings to him as if he’ll dissipate into thin air. “Hey, look at me, you’ll be home with me by the end of the day, trust me angel.” He leads her to the door, wrapping one of his cloaks around her shoulders. With one final embrace, she follows him into the cold morning air.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized there was a tag "Peter Parker Needs A Hug". I have no idea why that was there, I guess I made a typo? Anyway, descriptions of abuse in this chapter, and me not knowing how the French legal system works. Enjoy! :D

The carriage stopped outside the magistrate’s office, and Christine stepped outside. Looking behind her, Erik offered a small smile before he drove away. She knew he wasn’t leaving, but it had to look as if he was. Christine walked into the office, “Pardon me Monsieur?” The secretary glanced up, a look of surprise filling his face. “Why, Madame de Chagny! What a pleasant surprise!” 

He walked from behind his small desk, placing a kiss on her hand. “Whatever can we do for you this morning?” Christine took a steadying breath, “I must speak with the magistrate, immediately. Please Monsieur, it is quite urgent.” Without hesitation, he began to lead her down the hallway. “Why of course Madame, whatever is the trouble,” he implored, sensing the urgency in her tone.

Christine hesitated. “I’d rather not say, Monsieur.” No further questions were asked on his part. Nobody would dare overstep the lines drawn by the Vicomtess de Chagny. After a moment, the man stopped before a door. “Here we are Madame,” he opened the door for her. “Thank you, Monsieur.” Christine stepped inside without a second thought. 

“Good day Madame,” the magistrate greeted her warmly. “Whatever can I do for you today?” Christine poured over what to say. Should she get straight to the point? Or should she allude to what she wants. She decided the former. “Monsieur, I must demand a divorce from the Vicomte de Chagny.” The shock was clear on his face.

“But Madame! Surely you are mistaken! Why would you give up the life of a Vicomtess? You live in the lap of luxury!” Christine was unfazed. “That is what I had hoped for in this marriage, but it has been quite the opposite.” The magistrate looked rather confused. “What are you saying, Madame?” Christine knew she couldn’t hide it any longer. “Raoul is abusive. When I fail to fetch him something in a certain amount of time, when I sing, he beats me. I cannot live this way any longer.”

The magistrate’s face was unreadable. “Madame,” he began. “Surely you are mistaken. The Vicomte is a kind and gentle man, he would never harm the one he loves so dearly.” He walked back to his desk, clearly trying to dismiss her. “You’re wrong.” His head snapped up. “Pardon me?” “You know nothing of my ‘happy marriage’. Nothing at all,” Christine walked toward his desk. She knew what she had to do. Deftly, she pulled on the laces of her bodice, the fabric pooling at her waist, revealing black and blue bruises and red scratch marks. She started him in the eyes, unwavering.

“Would you like to see the bruises on my thighs from when he forced himself upon me, Monsieur, or can you imagine those?” His mouth fell open, whether in shock at the actions of the Vicomte or in disbelief of her story, is unclear. “I assure you Monsieur, there are more bruises on my abdomen, but I will not show those. I must keep some shred of decency, after all.” The tears Christine had been holding back finally flowed. “Please, help me.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief mention of sexual abuse in this chapter

Re-lacing her gown, Christine looked into the magistrate’s eyes. “Monsieur, I beg you, help me. No woman should live the hell I’ve been forced into.” “Madame, are you quite certain? This could all be a phase on his end, you wouldn’t wa-“ she held her hand up to silence him.

“No, this is no phase. He’s had these tendencies since we were children, alcohol brings out the wort in him. If this is what I’m to expect every time I glance upon my so-called husband, then I want nothing to do with him. In plainer terms, yes, I am one hundred percent certain that I wish to terminate my marriage to Raoul de Chagny.” The magistrate moved to take something from a drawer.

Christine held her breath as he pulled some papers from the drawer. “Alright Madame, if the situation is as drastic as you say, I will help you.” Christine let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “Oh thank you Monsieur! Thank you,” she dropped into a chair, crying. The magistrate walked over to her, gently trying to comfort her. “Madame, all you need to do is sign these papers, I will take them to the Vicomte for his signature. You needn’t fret, he will sign them, we will make sure of it.” 

He took her hand, leading her to his desk. Christine took the quill in her hand and signed “Christine Daaé, formerly Madame de Chagny.” Christine set the quill down with a slight smile. The magistrate extended his hand. “I’m glad I was able to help, Mademoiselle Daaé.” Christine returned that handshake, and walked out of the office. She was free, she was finally free. 

Erik was waiting outside. With a cloak covering his face, he almost looked like an average man, simply shielding himself from the chill. If only. He was pulled from his thoughts when he saw his angel emerge from the magistrate’s office. She walked briskly toward him, capturing his hand in hers. Before he could ask, Christine said, “Let’s go home,” and pressed a kiss to his cheek 

***

The carriage, much like most of Erik’s possessions, was black, along with the horse. Christine sat snuggled into Erik’s side, her head resting on his shoulder. “Tell me everything, my love.” His hand wrapped around hers, comforting her. “I did as you suggested, I showed the bruises, I told him about how he beat me and forced himself upon me,” Erik stiffened.

“He what?” Christine sat up putting her hand on his back. “Yes Erik, he did. I won’t deny that, but it’s in the past, look,” she held her left hand to his face, showing a ringless finger. “I am not married to Raoul anymore. I am a free woman.” Excitement creeped into her voice at that. “Christine, I-I didn’t know, I’m so sorry my angel. I’m so, so sorry.” She kissed his cheek. “It’s alright my darling, don’t fret, please.” Erik wrapped his arms around her once more. “Let’s go home, my love.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short lil chapter of what happens when Raoul gets the papers :)

The knock on the door of the de Chagny mansions broke the frantic silence of the afternoon. Raoul has been a mess, searching everywhere for his wife. Well, everywhere except the one place he should have checked. He rushed to to door, flinging it open.

“Good afternoon Monsieur le Vicomte, may we come in?” Raoul let the magistrate inside without hesitation. “Please, please for the love of god tell me that you’ve found my wife,” Raoul paced the room. “Actually Monsieur, Mademoiselle Daaé ca-“ “Her name is Madame de Chagny, where is she!” “As I was saying Mademoiselle Daaé came to my office this morning requesting a divorce. She claims that you are beating her. I granted her the divorce, she signed the papers. Now, Monsieur, you must sign them.” 

The magistrate produces the papers from his jacket and lays them on the table before Raoul. “Is this some type of joke?” He stands, clearly angry. “I will only ask once more. Where is my wife?” “She is no longer your wife. We saw the evidence of your abuse, the bruises littering her arms, she told me that you raped her, you raped your wife. And that, Monsieur, is a crime. Now, you will sign these papers, or else the police will be contacted, and you will be arrested.” Raoul glared at the magistrate. Reluctantly, he picked up the quill.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Thanks for reading!:D

Erik offered his hand to Christine as he stepped out onto the street. Past the hood of her cloak, Erik could see her smiling. He took her around the back entrance, as he always did. Once they were safely inside Erik’s home, he wrapped Christine tightly in his arms. 

“You’re safe now angel, he’ll never touch you again, I swear it.” He tightened his hold on her. “I know Erik, I know you’ll always be here to protect me.” Hanging her cloak on a chair, Christine perched herself on the sofa next to the grand piano. “Erik, dear?” He looked over to her, simply soaking in her beauty. “Will you please play for me?” He smiled, scarcely believing he’d gotten this lucky. “Of course dearest, whatever you wish”

***

The pair spent the night in each other’s company along with their music. It was all that Erik had ever wanted, and for the longest time, never dreamed he’d have. A warm fire, a safe home, money to sustain himself, and a beautiful woman who loves him. Christine finished her aria with a small vibrato, and Erik’s heart swelled. “My beloved, you are stunning. However did I get so lucky?”

She blushed. “No, it’s me who’s the lucky one. I never thought someone would love me, but then you came into my life, and I can never express how grateful I am. I love you Erik, you are my very soul,” she walked to him, taking his hands in hers. She felt tears drop on her hands, and she reached to wipe them away. “I love you dearest, never forget that.” Erik kissed her, pulling her close. “I couldn’t if I tried angel.” 

After a few hours, Erik and Christine retired to bed. Christine was visibly more relaxed now that she was free of Raoul. Eventually, the pair retired to bed. Wrapped in Erik’s embrace, Christine felt safer and more love than she had since her father’s death. He pressed a kiss to her forehead as he wrapped the blankets around her shoulders. “I love you,” she mumbled sleepily. “I love you more.” 

***

Christine was sitting in the parlor of the de Chagny mansion. The room seemed cold despite the fire blazing in the hearth. Raoul entered, stinking of vodka. “Come here my love,” He slurred his words. In an instant, he was attempting to remove her dress. “Raoul no, you’re drunk,” she pushed him away. “What did you say to me?” Her face remained stoic. “Don’t you dare deny your husband, you bitch.” He slapped her before forcefully untying her dress. “I’ll teach you how to be grateful. You don’t know how good you have it.” 

***

“No! Please no!” Christineshot upright, burying her head in her hands. Quiet sobs escaped her throat, waking Erik. “My love,” he propped himself up on his elbows. “Are you alright dearest?” She didn’t respond, keeping her head in her hands.

Erik gently shook her shoulder to get her attention. “Christine, it’s me, you’re safe, I’m here angel,” he rubbed her back soothingly. After a moment, she shifted into his arms, and the pair laid back. “I’m sorry Erik, I’m sorry that I keep having these silly dreams, I know I’m safe. I really do, but they won’t stop. I want them to stop so badly,” she cried into his chest. “Shhhhh, it’s alright darling. I understand. I still have nightmares about what happened to me in Persia.” 

He kissed her forehead and wrapped the blankets around her shoulders. “I love you Christine, and I swear that I will always protect you.” “I love you more Erik.” After a few moments of silence, Christine spoke again. “Will you spend the rest of your life with me?” Erik gasped, tears welling in his eyes. “Darling, are you asking me to marry you?” “I am.” “Of course I will my love, I will follow anywhere you lead.”


End file.
